In a cable connecting work performed when constructing such as a large scaled plant and building, since it is necessary to connect several ten thousands of cables and thereby errors of the cables likely occur, great care should be taken to avoid the errors of the cables. If connection errors of the cables occur, such may lead to an erroneous operation of a machine and apparatus therein, and may cause such a problem of destroying the machine and apparatus. Further, even for the work for checking cable connections, extreme time may be required. JP 2007-279914 as Patent document 1 discloses a system in which a cable connection work is performed by attaching RFIDs (RFID: radio frequency identification) to cable cores via tag. By attaching RFIDs to cable cores and by checking the IDs by making use of a reader, whether or not the cables are connected as designed is checked to thereby aid to enhance reliability of the connection work.
Since CAD (CAD: computer aided design) is used for the design of such construction, the CAD data can be utilized for connection data between terminals and cable cores in a cabling work system using RFIDs. When relating an RFID at the terminal side to an RFID at the cable core side in CAD data, through a work of reading a pair of an RFID at the terminal side and an RFID at the cable core side, a correctness and incorrectness judgment result of the connection can be displayed to a worker. Thereby, an erroneous connection can be prevented. Patent document 1 discloses a cabling work aiding system that avoids an erroneous connection by making use of such as RFIDs.